Restoration
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: Bobby and Rogue adjust to becoming X-Men, they deal with their powers and insecurities, and eachother. And how the X-Men rebuild after Alkalai Lake.BR READ and Review please
1. Infiltration

Restoration

AN. Before people yell at me for not finishing any of my stories, all I ask for is a little patience. We all know that muses are finicky, and as of right now I am not necessarily happy with all my writings. So after massive contemplation, I am starting another story just to continue my writing, and I hope for the better. I will finish Untouchable, It was all a dream, and Rogue's Journey. I am just taking a brief hiatus. Anyway this story follows my short story Safe Haven, so if you haven't read that, you might want to now.

Thanks for your continued support.

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

PS Keep up the great reviewing!

Chapter 1

Infiltration

            Robert Drake coughed as the dust settled in his lungs. The mansion that used to be Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters currently resembled an abandoned building instead of a school. It was very difficult to believe that just a few days ago, the hallways had been filled with children instead of debris and blood. His stomach felt a little queasy after observing the trails of blood throughout the building that was all that was left of the death and destruction. The army wasn't kidding when they said no one was left behind. 

            He kicked some broken marble with his black boot. He knew the professor had ideas about reinstated the school as quickly as possible, but Bobby really couldn't see that happening. Besides the fact the structural damage done to the building, no one who had been in the school during the night of the attack was quiet ready to start sleeping without any concerns. And he was pretty sure it wasn't only an idea shared by the terrified students. 

            As of right now, the professor only had two teachers, not including the professor himself. And he barely had that. Both Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe were devastated by grief for their fallen comrade, and Bobby couldn't see how either of them could teach math or history under the circumstances. Heck, he wasn't sure any of the students would be interested after the death of Jean Grey up at Alkali Lake. 

            Jean Grey offered the ultimate sacrifice when she exited the jet, Blackbird, and offered her life so she could protect all the people she loved inside the jet. But after her death, her fiancé Scott was a wreck. Dr. Grey was the only thing that put a smile in his face, and ever since she died, Mr. Summers just looked ahead through his ruby quartz glasses, and just went through the motions of life.

            Dr. Grey's best friend since they both joined the professor was Ororo Munroe. The white haired goddess could barely contain her anguish, as evident with the constant rain clouds, and sudden tornados. No, Ororo wasn't a magician. She was a mutant. They all were. Ororo, also called Storm because of her ability, had a great difficulty controlling her "power" under great times of stress or grief. With a single thought she could cause a hurricane in the desert, or a snow storm in Tahiti.  

            Bobby coughed again as he continued sorting through the rubble. He thought back on Mr. Summers, or more familiarly known as Cyclops. Those glasses he always looked through prevented him from destroying everything in his sight. Literally. Without the protection of the ruby quartz, a red laser like beam would leave his eyes and actually punch a whole through a mountain. Most people who knew him usually would consider him stiff, but the stiffness came from over self control, not from snobbishness. Cyclops had a sense of humor that most people ignored, but since the death of Dr. Grey, all happiness left him.

            Bobby managed to clear a path in the hallway to start climbing the upper levels of the mansion. When he got to the landing he thought of the leap Logan took off it just a few nights before. All the trouble seemed to happen as soon as Logan came back from a "self discovery". Logan was a relatively short, stocky man, who was no stranger to hair. He acted more like an animal than human, or at least that is all Bobby observed. Just that awful night, Logan had no qualms killing the soldiers that infected the school. Thanks to the metal skeleton that ran through his whole body, he was able to cut through the enemy like they were made out of butter. But Bobby was aware if he didn't kill like he did, he would of most likely have been carted away to Stryker's lair instead of helping take it down. For that Logan, the man without a past, would always have his gratitude.

            ~Find anything yet?~

            Bobby was stunned by the thought that entered his head. But he was aware that he wasn't the only one who heard it. Just by thinking, the professor would send out everyone's thoughts out like a complicated radio. Currently the professor was sitting at their temporally headquarters just about 10 miles from Westchester. It was important that they scout out what had happen to the mansion before they could attempt to savage anything.

            ~Well Chuck, so far I have found some stone, mortar, and a couple books. The nice soldiers managed to cut off the generator so all the elevators are off line. Anyone make it downstairs yet.~

            Bobby chuckled over Logan's thought but his wasn't the only one he heard.

            ~Negatory on my part. I back up the no power statement. Storm, I think we need to repair that generator so we can evaluate what was taken, besides the parts of Cerebro.~

~Got it Scott. I'll go back out side and see if I can fly up to the emergency generator. If not I will try concentrating a lightning bolt, but that would most likely be unwise, considering I might just blow out the mainframe.~

            The professor interrupted. ~Don't worry Storm. Do what you must, just try to prevent damage to the under cell mainframe. I have most of my research on file on the computer system, so try to get one of those hard drives instead.~

            ~Um, professor? Isn't there any stairways down to the sub floors?~

            ~Unfortunately Rogue, no. It is to steep to walk down.~

            ~Hey, can't Kurt teleport down their, and try delivering power that way?~

            ~Bobby, Kurt's chances of materializing in the earth are too great. Especially since he doesn't know the frame work of the sub floors.~

            ~I could always try if there is not an alternative, Mr. Professor.~

            ~I'll remember that. Anything else to report?~

            Bobby continued his walk up the stairs and observed the hallways. 

            ~Fortunately the west wing is pretty much intact. Professor, you might need to spring for some windows, but that is about it.~

            ~Same thing over here. I am just outside the kitchen and there isn't that much damage. And the elevator isn't working, obviously. Bobby, I am heading your way.~

            ~Well, that is good news. If only we could now the damage to the X-Men wings. I fear that they took more then Cerebro, though I am not sure what else. Well, keep up the good work, and Storm, work on the elevator issue.~

            They all thought their goodbyes, and Bobby stood there waiting for Rogue to join him. He was perfectly aware that even though the professor allowed them to put on their X-Men suits, he would prefer it if they didn't wander around alone. Bobby was not quit used to the tight leather surrounding his body, but he was aware that the suit he wore could protect him from anything from a bullet, to a fire wall. 

He thought of the newly joined mutant, Kurt Wagner, to kill some time. Kurt wasn't definitely an X-Men yet, since his plans for the future were so unclear. But the blue mutant with a tail was not a force to be reckoned with. He had managed to get past White House security. He had the ability to transport himself anywhere, which was a plus considering the mission they had just gotten back from at Alkali Lake, although he didn't see where he was going, he could end up killing himself by entering a wall.

            He finally heard the soft foot steps coming up the stairs. The first thing he saw was the white streak of hair that stood out against a head of brown hair. The girl that he was beginning to like more and more each time he saw her sent him a small smile. He tried to block out the sight of her leather clad body by staring into her deep green eyes. Rogue had joined the school just four months ago when Logan came. She had been terrified of her surroundings since she had just recently acquired her mutant powers, and Bobby suspected that Logan was one of the few people she had trusted in a long time. It didn't help when the mutant called Magneto had tried to turn everyone in the UN into mutants using a machine that almost killed Rogue but gave her a white streak of hair instead. 

            "So, I am guessing you didn't find anything interesting then?" her voice was filled with the south.

            "Nah, did you?"

            "Nothing. All they left behind was a few stones, but that is about it. And I think you ruined that Oriental rug back in the hallway."

            "Well, I just had to leave my mark."

            He thought back on the ice wall he created so they were able to escape the soldiers. Ice was his power. His mutation gave him the ability to manipulate the temperature in the air, and with enough concentration he could almost do anything. But being young, the professor doubted that this mutation was far from over. 

            Rogue had moved right in front of him, and he had to remind himself that he was on a mission, not just walking down the hallways. Rogue seemed to sense his thoughts as she took a curt step backward. This was definitely not the time to start experimenting. It wasn't that they had never kissed before, but one touch of Rogue's lips on his, if held long enough, could kill him. Rogue's mutation was an extreme case that she cursed almost every day. Touch was eluded for her, and her self control riveled Cyclops.

            "I guess we should keep on looking, eh?"

            Bobby thought back on his thoughts from earlier of that day. What he would do to be normal, or at least not have any of these things happen. What he would give to kiss this girl.

            "Yeah, don't want to be off guard."

            They walked down the hallways, when all of a sudden Bobby noticed something. The temperature from the outside of the building was flaring up, and with in second's Bobby tackled Rogue to prevent her being incinerated. 

            "Bobby!"

            He placed his hands firmly on the ground and cause a quick ice shield to form. It cracked under the pressure, as the building shook. 

            Bobby glanced out at the hallway wall and stared at the huge gap in the wall. In front of it flew Storm, who was causing the wind and rain to get rid of the fire. Soot was in his hair. 

            "What the hell was that?"

            Storm landed gracefully. "I sent off a lightning bolt. Unfortunately I fear it struck a formally undetonated rocket."

            "A trap?" Rogue asked as she managed to get off the floor.

            "I am not sure." Ororo's eyes were filled with worry. "Scott and Logan are trying to manually open the elevator. They have to be warned."

            Another explosion shook the building.

            Rogue's eyes were wide. "I think it is too late."

AN. Ok, tell me what you think. Critiques aren't bad but flames are. If it sucks tell me why! Should I keep it going?

Bry


	2. Usefulness

Restoration

AN. Sorry it seems to take me forever to update, but being a senior is time consuming. Thanks to my newly attended LEGAL X2 DVD *happy dance of joy and inspiration* I have reviewed all the X-Men facts visually instead of reading about them. I am aware that the X Mansion appears to be perfect, but my story is taking place IMEADIATELY after Alkali Lake, so I am not even sure they have spoken with the President yet. Hmm. We will have to wait and see. Please keep reading!

I love all the gracious people who review,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *email or IM me at any time*

Chapter 2

Usefulness

            "It seems so unlikely that Stryker would plant traps." Storm reasoned. She led the way to the main level to investigate the explosion. "It is especially implausible since he did not expect any of us to return." She paused on the landing and looked back to see if they were following her. "Let's hope it was just a mistake." 

            Rogue's system was burning. She couldn't comprehend how Storm could seem so together when Logan could be injured, or possibly- though she didn't like thinking about it- dead. She doubted that his healing factor could save him if he was in 50 billion pieces. It took everything inside her not to push past Storm and go find out for herself. But considering this was her first mission, she didn't want anyone to think that she was ruled by passion instead of logic.

            Storm continued down the steps, her cloak flapped behind her. Rogue followed behind her with her worry barely contained, and Iceman went down the stairs last trying to ignore the bad feeling he had in his gut.

            In even strides they skirted around the corridors and walked past the main level rec room. Their boots were made of a special leather that maintained their internal temperatures so that they hardly noticed the puddle that remained of Iceman's gigantic ice wall from just days earlier. They stayed close together, and without saying it out loud, they all were paying close attention for more traps. 

            After turning another corner, Rogue's breath caught. Smoke filtered into the hallway, all that was left of the exposition. The smoke was so thick; Rogue could barely breathe along with Iceman and Storm. But Storm didn't allow the opportunity for them to become filled with the smoke. Her eyes turned an opaque white as she conjured up a strong wind. Bobby protectively grabbed a hold of Rogue as they held their ground against Storm's wind. Within seconds the hallway was clear of all smoke. 

            The emotion Rogue thought Storm didn't have came out as she yelled, "Scott? Kurt? Logan? Are you alright?"

            Rogue joined in as she wiggled her way out of Bobby's arms. "Logan?"

            Faintly, from the bottom of the tunnel that made up the elevator system they could hear voices. Rogue leaned over and laughed with relief. Hanging onto the cables running down the sides of the shaft were Scott, Logan, and Kurt. Scott looked annoyed, Logan looked pissed, and Kurt looked unconscious. 

            Storm knelt down beside Rogue. "What happened?"

            Logan looked up and almost growled, "One eye hear almost blew us to kingdom come."

            "I did not. I just misjudged is all."

            "Misjudged my ass."

            Cyclops remained silent for a moment as Wolverine held on grumbling. The elevator itself appeared to be on the 3rd floor above them, and if they hadn't been as quick witted as they had been, they would have been smashed to a pulp against the metal at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

            "Is he ok?" Storm asked. 

            "Eh, yes I am. Just a small head ache." Kurt opened his eyes, and Storm lost her breath when she saw the yellow eyes. There was blood trickling down his face. 

            "Can you teleport out of there?" Storm's voice was lowered in concern.

            He stared blankly at her with his wide yellow eyes. As if it were a delayed reaction he finally said, "Yes, I think. I am fine… I think." Within a moment he was out again. His instinctive grip of the elevator shaft was lost though and he began to fall. 

            "Kurt!"

            They watched from above as he tumbled down the shaft. Cyclops reached out to get him, but his grip wouldn't reach. Wolverine grabbed hold of a cable and let go of the wall. He let out a primal shout as he seemingly flew across the empty space. He grabbed hold of the mutant's tail as his shoulder was wrenched out of place. He gritted his teeth and looked up. "Can I have some help here?"

            Kurt muttered something inaudible. 

            "Bobby. Be ready to catch him." Storm ordered. Once again her eyes turned went from blue to white as she urged a wind to form. It spiraled from underneath the dangling pair, and without being told to, Logan let go of Kurt. He flew into the air and was pushed into Bobby's direction. Bobby held on tight as the force of the wind knocked both of them to the ground.

            "Help." He groaned under the weight of the over six foot man. Rogue ran over and tried to be of help. Now that she knew Logan was ok, she felt a lot better.

            Storm looked down at the two remaining. "What are you going to do?"

            "Can you lower us down so we can investigate the damage below?" Cyclops asked.

            "I can't control it like that. I most likely wouldn't be able to cushion your fall." She paused as if she was thinking. "What was the noise before?"

            Logan swung to the wall and held on. "Cyclops said he would be able to open the door with his blast. He screwed up with the setting and the pressure sucked us down…"

            "I made a mistake which thankfully no one was seriously hurt…hopefully."

            "Can you climb down?"

            "Maybe…" Logan tested the cables.

            "I can help."

            Storm looked over and saw Bobby. "What?"

            "I can build a support that they can slide down."

            "Bobby… maybe you shouldn't…"

            "Trust me Storm." His blue eyes met hers. "I can do it."

            She nodded.

            He walked over to the elevator and knelt down. He already had the mental image of his ramp in his head. Kneeling down, he placed his hands down on the edge and conjured up an ice field. The room's temperature dropped dramatically as the ice began to crystallize. Rogue walked behind him and was amazed at what he was able to do. Within seconds the slide was complete.

            "Storm, can you cushion them at the bottom with something."

            "I can concentrate." She was a little stunned. Bobby had grown up quickly- a little too quickly.

            Wolverine was the first one to test the ice ramp, and shortly he was crashing into the bottom. Bobby held his breath. The wind storm supplied eased the collision, but it left Logan muttering. After Cyclops was at the bottom, Storm turned her attention to Nightcrawler.

            He was coming to, and his blood wound had clotted thanks to the pressure supplied by Rogue. Storm bite her lip as the first thought that came to mind was they needed Jean. She couldn't think how would replace the doctor in the school before the classes began. 

            At the bottom of the shaft Cyclops adjusted his visor to make sure he didn't make the same mistake twice. With a quick blast, the doors were open. They went in and started to take inventory about what was lost.

            Rogue placed a hand on Bobby's leather suit. He turned around and looked at her, his eyes the color of ice and his voice artic. "They made it."

            "That was amazing."

            "Yeah, I didn't think it would work."

            She raised his eyebrow. He looked over to make sure Storm wasn't paying attention. "I…I never thought it would hold their weight. Icing a teacup is nothing compared to this." His voice evened out as his body approached an even temperature.

            "You can do anything you put your mind to. Your power is useful and wonderful. What can I do? I am no help."

            "Don't say that Rogue…"

            "It is true. All I can do is hurt… I can't fight or protect. I'm not smart or useful."

            He motioned her to stop. "You can do anything you put your mind to."

            But I can't. She thought. She turned around; thinking about her shortcomings was hurtful. She walked over to Storm.

            Storm's eyes were serious. "I think it would be best if we got him to Blackbird." She looked down at Kurt. "I am just praying it isn't a concussion."

            Rogue silently grabbed one arm while Storm took the other. They walked silently out the main entrance to the yard dragging Nightcrawler between them.

            Bobby didn't move to help. Rogue needed to learn for herself she was useful. He looked down at the slide. Maybe he could help them down there. He held his breath as he materialized the slide to begin at the top of the opening. He positioned himself at the top of the slide and let go.

            He smashed against the floor. He coughed as he pushed himself up. Stepping over the ledge, he entered the world of the X-Men. The floor, ceiling, and walls were covered with blue tiles that had lights running from the top and the bottom. Every sound seemed to echo around him. He stared wide mouth. It was amazing. 

            Bobby examined the first X bearing door he saw. In a simple font, the plaque stated "Danger." He walked down the hallway and noticed most of the doors were unlabeled. For the first time in the two years he had been with the school, he was able to see the real world he had lived on top of. He examined the locker room that held uniforms like the one he wore. 

            He exited the room and noticed a door opened down the hall. His boots echoed as he quickened his pace. "Enjoy what you seen?"

            He jumped. Logan stood behind him. "Yeah, I felt the same when I saw it."

            Logan approached Bobby, and led him forward to the open door. Scott stood in front of it, his jaw clenched. "Those bastards."

            Bobby peaked over his shoulder and gasped. If he had walked past the door way he would have fallen to his death. This was the center of Cerebro. All he saw was a few metal sheets and a lot of wiring. The soldiers had ripped the place apart.

            Scott turned around, and moved forward. He entered one of the X doors and stayed inside for a moment. Unbeknownst to Bobby, Scott was copying the professor's hard drive and setting up a computer link to their temporary head quarters. They needed to find out what else Stryker had taken from them.

            "Is he ok?"

            "One eye? I don't know. He'll lead though. His heart maybe bleeding, but he'll lead. That is what the good guy does." Logan's voice was filled with bitterness.

            "I'm sorry. I know Dr. Grey meant something to y…"

            "You know nothing boy. But if you are lucky, you will live long enough to know."

            He was interrupted with that cryptic note. Scott joined them and they walked down the hallway in silence. They looked up the elevator shaft. Cyclops's lifted an eyebrow at Bobby. "Figure you can manage a way to get us back up."

            The back up generator that allowed power to light the X-Men floors did not have enough power to power the elevator. Bobby turned to Scott. "Yeah, I can try something."

            With that, Bobby officially became part of the team.

AN. Ok what do you guys think? Hmm…please review…I don't mind critics, as long as it is useful for me to correct myself and not just to flame me! I'll update soon, if I know people are interested in this kind of story.

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *Im me any time.*

PS. I went through the text and realized I didn't put the "the" in front of the Blackbird. LOL. I reloaded it just in case anyone else noticed, but it only was like that for 2 words! 

REVIEW! HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON


End file.
